Infinite Stratos: Shades of Love
by Ultimate PringerX
Summary: A different result, a different Ichika.The relationship between the Orimura siblings has been bad ever since the kidnapping six years ago. Now discovering he can pilot an IS, can Ichika and Chifuyu repair their broken relationship at IS Academy while he deals with his many love interests? and constant attacks? What does Tabane have to do with this? IchikaxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: Shades of Love

Chapter 1: A New Life

**AN: So it's been like since January since I posted a story. I had school and everything and it just ended a couple days ago. I graduate from high school this Wednesday! Woo! Well to start off my come back I decided to start a new story. Not a one shot this time. Please read the AN at the end and good reading to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any other anime/manga I decide to implement in my story.**

**Story start!**

"Haaa…what is that, the seventh attack this week?"

Wiping the blood off my gloves on a nearby body I walked out of the alley way. If you were to look back you would see ten plus bodies strewn about, all moaning in pain.

I know popularity couldn't be bought but I was starting to regret beating those punks up in the park a couple weeks ago. How was I supposed to know they were a part of the strongest dojo around here? They were all weak anyway. Men really have fallen far in this age.

If you're wondering why men have fallen this far, it was all because of my beautiful-ahem I mean the creation of Infinite Stratos, a powered exo-skeleton originally designed for space exploration but was turned into a sport because of the Alaska Treaty. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your view point, IS could only be piloted by women. Hence why the blueprint for male dominance has switched to female dominance in the ten years since its creation.

Huh, are you wondering who I am? Well, my name is Orimura Ichika and I just happen to be the little brother of the strongest woman in the world, Orimura Chifuyu. She won The Mondo Grosso, an international IS tournament, two times in a row. The giant shadow casted over me because of her really bothers me but I tend to ignore it. We have actually become less close ever since a couple years ago. But that's a story for another time.

What was I doing before I was attacked randomly? Oh yeah I was heading over to take my high school entrance exams. I didn't like relying on Nee-sama's income and the school I'm trying to get into employs the students into their company after they graduate. It's a win-win for me.

Entering the building, I walked around searching for the examination hall. What's with this 'I'm too stylish to design this logically feeling?' These ceilings are definitely way too tall and all those lights packed together are a big waste of electricity! I'm totally lost from this maze like design.

Frustrated, I just opened the door closest to me. That should be the correct answer right? Walking in, I was instantly assaulted by a woman's voice.

"Ah—you should be an examinee, right? Hurry up and get changed! We're running out of time and we can only loan it up till 4 o'clock. Really, what is the government thinking?"

"Wai—

"Just do as I say!"

As this irritating woman screeched at me, she gave step by step instructions to do something I couldn't understand, and not once did she look at me. How weird.

"The things they do to prevent cheating…"

Walking into the changing room I was about to put my stuff down before I noticed it—that 'it' was an IS. The creation that shattered men's pride and gave rise to female superiority.

Guessing it wouldn't hurt to examine it, I walked over. The thing was just a huge metal dummy to me anyway. Hmmm standard mass produced Uchi-gane. Thinking about the overall design, I absently touched it.

"Eh!"

Ting! A sound of metal echoes in my mind.

Next, I felt that all sorts of information were shoved into my mind. The basic movements of the IS, operation time, capabilities, characteristics, weapons, and everything I wanted to know but yet unable to know appeared in front of me—before now.

What was with this nostalgic feeling? As if I've been piloting an IS for years, I understood everything, and even mastered it. It was a strange feeling to say the least.

All of sudden, my vision became clearer. Numbers started directly appearing in my mind.

"Is this… the Hypersensor?"

It moved. The IS started to wrap around my body.

I felt something expanding on my skin—mucosal armor extended… over.

My body suddenly felt light, I felt that I just lost weight—jets operation normal…confirm.

Absently, I felt like a futuristic samurai and the only thing I needed was a katana. As if according to my wishes, I felt a weight materialize into my hand—close range combat knife…extend.

So this is how my sister feels…this sudden increase of knowledge in the world, ultra-aware components in most comfortable mode…complete.

I understood everything about what it does. Despite only having studied it a little, I understood more than I should have in the couple months I researched about it.

"Hyaaaa!"

Turning around at the noise, I saw a petite green haired woman with the most voluptuous breasts I've ever seen—second to Tabane-chan of course—charging at me in an IS. She was rearing back her right arm as if to throw a punch at me. Hmmm a Raphael Revive of the Dunois Company?

"A guy!"

Reacting purely on instinct—and noting on the side her look of shock of a guy piloting an IS, something I was still surprised that I can do—I used the flat of my katana to bat away her offending punch to the side, breaking her guard and catching her off balance.

Instantly materializing another katana, I went for a diagonal slash across her chest that connected with the IS shields. Spinning around in the direction of my swing, my other katana flashed out aimed right for her temple. She never saw it coming. Probably too surprised that a man was piloting an IS. Instant KO.

After that my world changed.

**XxSceneChangexX**

"—and what should Orimura Ichika do? As the first male IS pilot he—"

Turning off the T.V., I shook my head. The news and every other media outlet was filled with 'Orimura Ichika' and 'first male IS pilot'. I was kind of sick of it already.

Sitting on my sofa, I heard the door open.

My beautiful older sister, Orimura Chifuyu, came walking in. This was a surprise—or maybe not considered what happen—but Nee-sama rarely comes home. About once every three months and even then she doesn't stay long.

Our relationship really has fallen ever since the second Mondo Grosso six years ago.

She looked at me and I saw a brief flash of pain in her eyes before she tossed me a package. It seems she still blames herself huh…

"That's your new uniform. You'll be attending the IS Academy from now on." With those short two sentences between siblings, she walked passed me and up the stairs into her room. The door closing loudly behind her.

I sighed. The reason she was like this was because of _that_ day six years ago. The day I found a purpose but also the day Nee-sama almost lost hers.

I don't like to be reminded of it and I always feel the need to beat something up after. I would do that now but it seems this 'phone book' that came with my uniform doesn't want me to. This is going to be a long night.

**XxSceneChangexX**

Getting into the car that would take me to the station and then IS Academy, I couldn't help but a feel little trepidation. Just me and all of these girls for the next three years. How is this paradise Dan! Oh, Dan is a friend of mine from junior high. He seems to think one guy in a school full of girls is paradise or something. What is this, the anime or manga I draw?

It was just me, Nee-sama, and two people in black suits in the car. The atmosphere was so tense that you could only cut it with Yukihira. Making it one very awkward car ride.

Stopping at the station, I was ushered out of the car.

"Take the next ride to IS Academy. The fair is already paid for and everything." One of the Men in Black wannabes told me. Nee-sama was also in the car but I guess she didn't want to see me off…

"Okay." They drove off.

Stepping into the station and grabbing my ticket. I was suddenly attacked by a multitude of stares. From the regular passerbys to other students of IS Academy being wished off by their parents, I was the target of every stare.

I felt like a zoo animal or something. Whispers started shooting off about me like I wasn't there. I can hear everything you know? And no, I will not be turned over! Whatever that means.

Bells started going off, signaling the arrival of the train bound for IS Academy.

Sighing—something I happen to be doing a lot—I stepped onto the train to be greeted by multitudes of females. Then the stares and whispers broke out again.

This is going to be a long three years.

**XxSceneChangexX**

Walking into my classroom, designated as 1-1, all of sudden it became eerily quiet. Once again I was struck by the ray like stares of those who happened to be my fellow classmates for the next year.

As expected of IS Academy, the classroom was state of the art. With built in computers and holopads, it had everything! At least I know where all the taxes have been going now…

Scratching the back of my head nervously, I looked around for my seat. But as I was looking I noticed something really familiar looking.

Wait, that woman-like pony tail, that resentful glance…! Could it be?

"Houki-chan!"

Rushing over to her, I immediately hugged her and started spinning her around.

"S-Stop it, y-you idiot!" Huh her face is all red now. Is she sick on the first day of school all ready? That's bad Houki-chan! You need to take better care of yourself! Although if this feeling on my chest is anything to go by, Houki-chan has been taking GREAT care of herself. I'll just stop this train of thought now.

Putting her down, I smiled at her. The redness on her face seemed to increase.

"It's been six years Houki but I still recognized you immediately."

"E-eh? T-that's good." Awe is she shy?

"I-idiot it's not that! You're causing a scene!" Oh mind reading now? It's been awhile since I've had this feeling.

Looking around me the intensity of the stares increased. And I heard things like "who is that girl?' and 'what relationship does she have with him?' and the ever so random 'Has he started his harem plan already? I want to be a part of it! Pick me!' Harem? I have no plan for such a thing.

"Hahaha… I guess you're right. Let's talk after class!"

"O-okay."

Just then the bell rang. So I decided to sit in my seat. It just so happened to be in the middle of the first row! With this obvious masculine upper body I'll no doubt be noticed even more. Sigh.

As I regressed into my inner monologue and reflected on how I actually arrived here, I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of someone's voice.

"…san. Orimura Ichika-san!"

Oh? It's the petite green haired girl from the entrance exam. Why is she in front of the class? Is she okay from that one hit I gave her? I have so many questions. She doesn't look old enough to teach but if she is, she suddenly looks more appealing than before.

"ORIMURA ICHIKA-SAN!"

"Huh? Uh yes I'm here!" I stood up from my desk knocking over my books as I did so. The class burst out into laughter behind me. How embarrassing…

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

"Ah there's no need to say sorry so many times but before that I have something to ask you."

"W-What is it Orimura-kun?"

The class and her all stilled and awaited my question with rapt attention. Wait what is this feeling? I'm not going to say anything world changing so stop expecting it from me!

"Who…are you?"

DANG~ the sounds of 30 students and one teacher face faulting reached my ears.

"E-eh? W-who am I? D-did you miss my introduction? My name should be behind me on the screen!"

How did I miss that? I guess the allure of older woman has a greater effect on me than I thought. For me to miss something so obvious…

"Ah sorry about that. I just noticed. I'll introduce myself now."

Yamada Maya as I just recently read off the screen perked up all of a sudden.

"Y-you said it! So you better do it properly okay!"

Turning around, I could now feel the stares at my front. Such an intense feeling.

Sweating slightly I began my introduction.

"Ah I'm Orimura Ichika. It's nice to meet you all! Um I like to cook and hang out with my friends when I'm not beating up gangs. I dislike it when I'm attacked randomly throughout the day. My hobbies include sparring and drawing manga. If you have any question please feel free to ask me after class. Please take care of me!" I bowed my head.

A sudden applause greeted my ears. Thank god that went well. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't even do this properly.

Sitting down, Yamada-sensei took this as her cue to continue the introductions.

"Okay next is—

The door suddenly slid opened and I was greeted to the sight of an older women with a black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, and the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves. Oh wait that was my sister. Hmmm good thing Tabane-chan told me she was a teacher or I would definitely be surprised.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you having them have to introduce themselves."

"I-it was actually no problem at all! They all did wonderful."

"Oh? That's surprising." She glanced at me as if expecting it to be my fault. I'm not entirely the same anymore Nee-sama… or should I say Orimura-sensei? Maybe if you came earlier…

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you in your youth, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

At least the way she speaks is the same. The amount of violence it promises is just like her! I can't say the same for us though…maybe I could use this as a chance to repair our relationship? We're both at fault…

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your follower!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

"Chifuyu-sama marry me!"

Like hell she would marry you. She would sooner kill you.

Orimura-sensei sighed and put a hand on her head.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these idiots here only to attend my class?"

Yes. Yes they are Nee-sama. Your cold attitude is rather refreshing after not seeing it for a while but you could still be a little gentler okay?

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are good at being energetic.

Just as I thought of it, the bell rang.

"Oh my, SHR is over. Everyone, I'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practicals, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's actions within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether good or bad, answer to whatever I say."

Yes even though I've been totally ignored, seeing Nee-sama act like this is really nostalgic. However at this IS Academy I'm going to take this chance to mend our relationship to what it was before…and maybe more! At least the last part was Tabane-chan's idea. I honestly don't understand.

**XxSceneChangexX**

**AN: I'll stop it right there because I want some more input and criticism before I continue. As you can see, Chifuyu and Ichika's relationship isn't close at all! At least I tried to portray it that way. It's only the beginning so it's not as noticeable I suppose. Things will definitely change as the story progresses. Ichika's personality is different but the same. I gave him some fighting skills and I guess a little bit of Tabane but who do you think he has been spending time with? Oh and I needed to borrow some from the light novel so please forgive me for that.**

**Please read and review. I appreciate all types of input.**


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: Shades of Love

Chapter 2

**AN: I really have no excuse for not updating earlier. Don't kill me! And prepare for there to be significant changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any other anime/manga that may or may not be referenced in this story.**

**Story Start!**

'Haaaa so glad that's over with.' I thought as the first IS theory class was over. It wasn't because of my lack of understanding but rather, I already knew all of these things because of Tabane-chan! It also didn't help that Nee-sama totally ignored me the entire time nor did she look at me.

And this is how I find myself sitting in my desk as a large number of first years, and even some second and third years, stared at me from outside the classroom. Older sempais…please talk to me!

"Ichika."

Turning my head, I saw Houki approaching me.

"Houki-chan! I see you decided to approach me in my time of need! Can't you see all these people outside staring at me!? I wonder what they want…" I pondered as I rubbed my chin and squinted my eyes.

"O-Of course they're staring at you! This is the first time a male has been admitted to IS Academy ever! You, y-you better not be having any strange thoughts about them!" Houki explained as she pointed at me.

"You mean I can't even fantasize a little!?" A shocked look spread across my face.

"W-what are you thinking you idiot! I can't believe you!" Incoming right hook! Initiating immediate evasive maneuvers!

Leaning just out the way in my seat I dodged her punch. Crisis adverted.

"Now, now Houki-chan. You shouldn't try to hit your childhood friend after seeing him for the first time in six years!"

"That's because you were thinking perverted thoughts!"

"Who ever said I was thinking something perverted? You just assumed! Maybe… you're the pervert for thinking such things!"

A large blush spread across her face as she tried to retort.

"P-pervert…I-I'm not a pervert!" 2nd barrage incoming! Activating Absolute Barrier!

As Houki once again launched a punch at me, I immediately grabbed my thick IS textbook and held it in front of my face. The end result was obvious.

The sound of Houki's cry of pain was heard. She was rubbing her fist as she glared at me. I chuckled.

"You shouldn't try to hit me Houki-chan! Who knows what will happen to you!"

As Houki and I were having part two of our reunion, the girls in and out of the classroom were speaking in hushed whispers and not so hushed whispers.

"Who is that girl!?"

"EHHH childhood friends!?"

"I-It's okay! It's only the first day! We still have a chance!"

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of the break and the start of second period. Hearing this, all of the girls went back to their respective classrooms while chatting even more about the male IS pilot like I was some rare breed or something.

Houki kept glaring at me as she walked back to her seat. She then pointed at me once again and exclaimed

"This isn't over Ichika!" Is this a challenge?

"Haha I look forward to it!"

* * *

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently and once again, I was bored out of my mind.

'When will this end!?' I thought as I twirled my pen in my hand.

The girl sitting next to me noticed my pen spinning in fascination and then it got faster and faster before to her shock, it went so fast that it looked like a vortex in my hand.

"O-Orimura-kun!"

"Huh?" I so sophisticatedly replied.

As the pen stopped moving, everyone looked in my direction. Yamada-sensei, nervous at this interruption, turned around and reprimanded me, or at least tried to.

"O-Orimura-kun! Please don't interrupt the class while I-I'm teaching! A-as a punishment t-take this!"

Yamada-sensei said, throwing some really fancy laser pointer at me. Oi, Oi. You shouldn't throw technology like that.

Coming at me like a spinning disc of death, the laser pointer was one foot away from me before taking a sudden turn to my right, hitting the girl who said my name.

"Kyaaa!"

'How could you miss…I'm in the front row!' I looked at her amazed.

Everyone else stared at the seemingly impossible spectacle before turning to Yamada-sensei, who at the moment, had tears welling up in her eyes. She looked like she was about to bawl right then and there.

Then Chifuyu-nee decided to intervene and even spoke to me!

"Continue with the lesson Yamada-sensei. And you, Orimura. Knock it off."

"Yes Orimura-sensei!" I said enthusiastically. I could care less that I was scolded. Chifuyu-nee spoke to me!

Continuing with the lesson, Yamada-sensei started diving more into IS Law and Usage but I wasn't paying attention. 'Nee-sama spoke to me!' This was my train of thought for the rest of the lesson as I went into lala land. If one looked closely, they could see sparkles surrounding me before rubbing their eyes at such an unbelievable sight and turning back to the lesson.

* * *

It was the break after second period and once again I was sitting in my desk. Contrary to what Houki said before she didn't come back to talk to me but rather glared at me the whole time. 'What a troublesome childhood friend I have.' I thought. Glare intensity rising!

Feeling the need to stretch, I abruptly stood up as a girl walked by. Surprised by my sudden movement the girl took a step back before slipping on a pencil that I forgot to pick up earlier. Crashing to the floor, her glasses fell off her face as she landed on her posterior.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Quickly coming to her aid I picked up her glasses to hand back to her. As I did this I couldn't help but look at her more closely. She had blue hair and dark red eyes and was wearing the typical IS uniform except she had two hairpins on both sides of her head and yellow stockings.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gave her the glasses. I couldn't help but notice that the glasses were actually a portable display and not real glasses.

She didn't speak for a couple moments as she put on her glasses.

"…I'm fine." It was barely a whisper but due to my proximity I heard it.

"That's great! I'm really sorry for making you fall." I smiled as I offered my hand.

She had a light blush on her face as she stared at my hand before ignoring it and standing up on her own. Waaahhh my hand was ignored!

As she got up and dusted herself off she looked at me for a second before saying something I barely caught.

"…Leave me alone."

"Eh?"

She then brushed right passed me and left the classroom. Huh. How cold. Maybe she had to use the bathroom?

"Ichika! You bastard! What did you do to that girl!?" Houki yelled at me

"What do you mean what did I do!? You saw it didn't you!" I replied back.

"Hmph." Was all I got as a reply as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head to the side.

'What did I do to deserve this?' I asked myself.

"Who was she anyway?" I asked aloud.

"That was Kan-chan!"

"Kan-chan?"

Hearing this I turned around to be greeted by another of my classmates. My first impression was that she was…slow. She was walking towards me at a snail's pace as she waved her arms in the air. She had pink shoulder length hair with two small pigtails on both sides of her head and yellow eyes that I could have sworn made her look sleepy. Something else to note was that the sleeves on her uniform were long enough to cover her hands from view.

"Fuu fuu I'm Nohotoke Honne it's nice to meet you Orimu~" Eh? Orimu?

"Ah it's nice to meet you too. I'm Orimura Ichika." I replied automatically.

"I know!"

I laughed as I should have expected that she knew my name. This is going to take some time getting used to…Reminding myself about the blue haired girl I asked

"So Kan-chan?"

"Sarashiki Kanzashi-chan!"

"Sarashiki Kanzashi huh? What a fitting name…"

"Yupp yupp!" Honne said as she once again waved her hands.

"Ah. Thanks for the information Nohotoke-san." I said before I started to rub her head as thanks. I couldn't help it. She looks so cute!

Honne purred (?) like a kitten as she felt the hand on her head. She even started nuzzling my hand!

"Hehehe call me Honne~!"

At this moment, Houki decided to barge into the conversation.

"Ichika, y-you..! Do you do that to every girl you meet!?"

"Eh? Does Houki-chan want her head patted too?"

Letting go of Honne's head as she let out a mew of disappointment, I walked over to Houki and started rubbing her head too.

"There there Houki-chan! Does it feel nice?"

Houki face turned red in an instant. Whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or a combination of both was left to the reader's imagination. Or some fourth option that dense people never realize. It seemed she reached her limit as she batted my hand off her head and said

"I-Idiot! Don't treat me like a dog!"

I just laughed once she said this and as I was about to continue—

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

—the bell had rung. Students in the hallway started pouring back inside and going to their assigned seats including one Sarashiki Kanzashi. Moments later Yamada-sensei and Chifuyu-nee walked in and began the lesson.

* * *

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front. Seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

'A representative? I suddenly have a bad feeling about his.' I thought as I looked around at my fellow classmates.

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well. Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class' ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

Chifuyu-nee mentioned as she looked at the class. Mutterings broke out between the rest of the students before one brave soul spoke up—

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

—and didn't even recommend herself! Why me?

"Yeah! Orimura-kun should do it!" Another classmate spoke up.

"He is the only guy you know. We have to give him some time in the spot light!" And another.

Multiple cries of agreement rang out and no one even gave a hint of voting for someone else. I'm glad the whole class is on the same page and everything but why did it have to be about me!?

I slapped my hands together in sign of prayer before wishing for someone else to be voted it in but the chances were practically zero percent.

"So no opposition? Then from unanimous vote, Orimura Ichika will be the Class Representative for 1-1 this year. You hear that, Orimura? Don't screw up now."

Chifuyu-nee spoke to me once again.

The sparkles would have returned if it weren't for the fact that I was now responsible for representing my class. Is this where I should start despairing over how unlucky I am!?

Somehow though, it felt terribly anti-climactic that I was voted in without someone speaking up against it. I mean I half expected to be challenged by a young British Ojou-sama who insulted my country, where I then fought back and then she would challenge me to a duel that would take place next week. And then when we battled I would be on the verge of losing before making a huge comeback while spouting how I would protect my family only to lose anyway because I depleted my shield points before I could finish her off.

* * *

In class 1-4, said young British Ojou-sama was just made the Class Representative before she inexplicably sneezed out of nowhere.

"Hohohohoho! Some commoner must have been speaking of the England's IS Representative Candidate, the one and only pilot to beat an instructor, Cecilia Alcott! Hoho—Achoo!"

* * *

Woah. What just happened?

"Now, moving onto the lesson…"

* * *

The bell rang once again and this time it signaled for the afternoon break which meant it was lunch time!

"Thank god! I'm so starving right now!"

After my exclamation I decided to walk over to Houki and invite her as well.

'Hey, hey Houki-chan! Want to get some lunch with me?"

Having that ever so present glare on her face she replied

"Hmph. Why should I?"

"Oh…I see how it is! Houki-chan doesn't want to spend time with me! I guess I'll just go ask someone else!" I fake cried.

"Eh!?"

"Honne-chan! Do you and your friends want to eat lunch with me? This cold hearted childhood friend of mine won't give me the time of day!"

Honne-chan, who was in the midst of talking with her other friends suddenly cheered.

"Yay~! Orimu wants to eat with us! Fu fu fu we bett~er get going before all the tables are taken!"

Smiling at her acceptance I then spotted Sarashiki-san sitting at her desk alone. Walking up to her I asked

"Sarashiki-san! Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

She mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear it.

"Eh? Can you say that again?"

"…Don't call me that."

"Then how about Kanzashi-chan?"

Her stare intensified at me but I didn't relent.

"Nope! I'm going to call you Kanzashi-chan even if you don't want me to! Now let's go to lunch!"

Honne decided this would be the time to help.

"Yeah! I was about to invite Kan-chan anyway. Nice one Orimu~"

Kanzashi seemed to give up at this double assault before muttering

"Fine…"

Grabbing Kanzashi's hand I pulled her up and started walking towards the cafeteria.

She blushed before trying to tug her hand away in vain.

"S-stop holding my hand."

"Haha not a chance! You'd probably run away."

"I-is…this how you c-conquer girls?"

"What are you talking about? It's only the second chapter! It's way too early!"

"What..?"

As we talked Houki was having an internal struggle.

**Delusion Start.**

Both her tsun and dere sides clashed in a battle of epic proportions. On one side we had a chibi Houki decked out in red, ancient samurai armor with the kanji for tsun on the helmet followed by an army of soldiers with tsun also written where there faces would be. The tsun Houki was pointing a katana at another chibi Houki that was wearing a blue Miko outfit with dere written on a white headband and had an army of similarly dressed figures with dere written on their faces. She was waving a blue flag with Ichika's face on it.

"Gah! I can't stand that guy anymore! Ever since he's returned he's been perverted and taking things at his own pace! Why should we go to lunch with him!?"

Tsun Houki raged.

Dere Houki, being the maiden in love that she was, replied.

"This is the perfect chance to find out what he's been doing all these years! Fu~ You have to admit he's gotten soooo~ handsome in the six years we haven't seen each other…"

"Uuuuu"

Was all Tsun Houki could reply with as she realized Dere Houki was right..

"Didn't he hug us when he first saw us? He still remembered us! Let's go! Even though there are other girls, as childhood friends, it obvious that we'll come first!"

"I-I won't accept this! I s-should have just stuck with the default answer of violence! Tsun Warriors attack!"

"You won't win! Dere Priestesses go!"

In the end, the Dere Priestesses achieved a landslide victory against the Tsun Warriors.

**Delusion End.**

"W-wait! I'm coming too!"

Houki looked all flustered as she scrambled out of her seat to catch up to us. She latched onto my other arm before matching my pace.

"Muuu…No fair! Hold Honne's hand too!"

Honne whined.

"Orimura-kun sure is popular."

"It's only the first day too!"

The other girls added.

Seeing that everyone is good to go I said

"Alright! Let's go to lunch! Onward!"

Reaching the cafeteria with our small group of five I couldn't help but be awed by the amount of funding IS Academy received. I mean looking at this state of the art cafeteria and the number of chefs in the kitchen amazed me. Not to mention that the food also smelled delicious.

On a side note, there were a large pack of girls behind us and when we entered a large number of eyes stared intently at our group. More like staring at me I bet.

Quickly ordering our food, our group of six quickly reached a circular booth near the windows that was empty. It should be taken into account that as soon as we sat down all the other tables around us started being filled at an alarming rate.

The seating arrangement was from left to right, Unnamed Girl 1 and 2, Houki, me, Honne, and finally Kanzashi.

"Itadakimasu!"

I shouted as I immediately dug into an order of rice and beef at extreme speed.

"O-Orimura-kun."

Pausing at the sound of my name, I lowered my chopsticks and looked at Unnamed Girl number 1.

"Yes?"

"D-did you really have to order this much?"

"Yeah! I heard of guys who eat a lot but…this …is much more than I expected."

Unnamed Girl number 2 added.

"Hehe Orimu~ is a growing boy!"

Honne said as she ate from here meager plate of bread and some rice.

Oh. I guess it would be surprising if seen for the first time. It's not every day you see one person order 11 entrées, 14 sides, and 6 plates of desert in one sitting. I now have a large stack of plates sitting to my right and it continued to grow.

"I wouldn't be the main character if I didn't eat at least this much!"

I laughed as I dived right back into my food.

Houki just nodded her head in agreement with me.

At the other end of the table, Kanzashi couldn't help but stare in awe at Ichika. He reminded her of one the heroes in an anime she recently watched.

"So cool…"

Finishing up my last plate I gave a sigh of contentment.

""""""Thanks for the food!""""""

Everyone had finished up as well. We only had 10 minutes left of lunch break left so I let the girls know they could ask me some questions if they wanted.

"Orimura-kun, question!"

Midori Aoi, previously Unnamed Girl number one, asked.

"Go ahead."

"Are you perhaps related to Orimura-sensei? You do share the same last name."

I was wondering when this question would be asked. In another time and place, this would have been discovered right away but I never gave it away nor did Chifuyu-nee hint at it.

"Ah. You would be correct."

In the background, all the other tables filled with girls eavesdropping heard this confirmation.

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

I don't even know what that means! And it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations, you know?

"Really!? Then, then, what's Chifuyu-sama like in her own house?"

"Uh…"

This is bad. Ever since that incident, we've been spending less and less time with each other. She rarely stayed at home and when she did she locked herself in her room. I couldn't really answer that question right now…

"W-well, what do you know? Lunch is almost over so we better head to class! We better not be late!"

I laughed awkwardly as I quickly got up to leave. Asking Honne and Kanzashi to move before taking the trays stacked with dirty dishes. It was rather comical when I had to bring all the plates I ate from back to the kitchen staff.

After that I quickly dashed off back to class.

"Eh?"

Was the general response.

Houki had a strange expression on her face. She then whispered.

"Could Ichika and Chifuyu-san be…?"

Kanzashi also had a questioning look on her face.

'Is he like me …and Nee-san…?' she thought.

Honne then cried out,

"Orimu~ W-wait for me!"

But it was in vain because that girl couldn't move fast unless it was a serious situation.

* * *

I sighed as the school day finally came to an end. Everyone started packing up to go off to whatever they do after school. All I wanted to do was take a nap.

"Orimura-kun! It's good that your still here."

Turning around at the call of my name, I came face to face with Yamada-sensei.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Well, your dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

Ah. That's right IS Academy is a boarding school that requires its students to live on campus. Most likely to protect these precious students from any outside interference. It wasn't strange for another country to try and lure elite pilots over.

"I thought it would take a while…?"

"Well, special circumstances require special solutions right? I've already taken care of your luggage and everything so just go ahead to the right room and you're good to go!"

"How'd you do that!?"

I asked shocked.

"Don't worry about the small details Orimura-kun."

"Well more than the small details…how long are you going to bite on my ear?"

Somewhere along the conversation Yamada-sensei somehow starting nibbling on my left ear as she talked. This…is why I like older woman!

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"It's okay with me Yama-pi!"

I gave her a thumbs up.

"Ya-Yama-pi!?"

"Well I'm off now! Thanks for telling me!"

I quickly used the escape button. Ichika has fled from battle!

Yamada-sensei stood there before giggling.

"Fufufufu just wait until he sees who he's rooming with!"

She then walked off only to trip.

"Uguuu."

"Yamada-sensei."

At this moment Orimura Chifuyu, two time winner of The Mondo Grosso, showed up.

"Uh Yes!"

Scrambling to a standing position, while falling one more time, Maya stood up.

"I was never told which room Ichika was placed in. Do you know? You are in charge of dorm placements."

It could never be said that Chifuyu didn't love her brother. She was worried even if she didn't show it. This only increased after the kidnapping but she was too afraid and guilty to actually show Ichika this. She kept wondering if Ichika hated her for allowing him to be kidnapped and not coming to his rescue. And she realized it didn't help that she ignored him and only talked to him if she had to in recent years.

"O-Oh! Yes I just gave him his dorm keys and everything. He should be on his way now."

Maya said nervously. She seemed to be sweating a little.

"I see. Well I'll be heading to the dorms once I finish some paperwork in the faculty room. Make sure you keep an eye out for any lingering students."

Chifuyu said before briskly walking away.

Maya wiped her brow of sweat as Chifuyu finally left.

"If she found out what I did…I don't think I would be alive now…I better prepare for later."

* * *

Walking into the first year dormitories—once again—my first impression was of awe. It held a high class feel but also felt homely at the same time. IS Academy really doesn't hold back with these kind of things do they?

My room seemed to be designated on the first floor so I headed down the correct hallway. It just so happens that I missed the sign Dorm Supervisor's Quarters…

Reaching the correct dorm, I took the key out and unlocked the door. The sight that greeted me easily beat five star hotels. The room consisted of one large king sized bed, a futuristic desk with a built in computer, matching dresser and night stand, a comfy looking couch and a built in shower and bathroom.

"I still can't help but be amazed…and I get this room all to myself?" For some reason I heard a faint voice say no…but I ignored it.

Putting my school bag down next to my luggage that had been delivered I stretched. Deciding to take a shower to wake myself, I grabbed a spare change of clothes and headed into the shower.

* * *

Heading back to the dorms after finishing with her paperwork, Chifuyu couldn't help but sigh as she went over today's events.

As usual, idiots from all over had come to her class praising her and putting her on a pedestal. Saying such things like scold them but be gentle afterwards. How stupid.

This time it was different though. Her younger brother whom brought all sorts of her emotions to the surface was in her class because it was discovered that he can pilot an IS. A part of her was glad that Ichika would be closer to her now but it was heavily outweighed by the sense of guilt every time she saw him.

Sighing once again, Chifuyu finally reached her room on the first floor and was about to insert her key before she noticed the door was open. Alarms instantly went off in her head as she became extremely cautious. Was it a thief? She didn't think so but she couldn't rule out that possibility just because they had state of the art security. Maybe it was cleaned as usual before the year started and the janitor forgot to lock the door?

Slowly opening the door, she cautiously stepped in not noticing anything out of place at the moment before she heard the shower turn off.

Not completely understanding why a thief—or anyone for that matter—would break into a room just to take a shower, Chifuyu readied herself, grabbing a bokken hidden in her room, totally missing the luggage propped up against the wall as hard as that might seem. She wanted to get the drop on the unsuspecting intruder.

Hearing the shower door slide open, she immediately leapt into action throwing the door open, easily breaking the lock with her monstrous strength, and prepared to knock the intruder out and bring into questioning, only to freeze.

Eyes widening, Chifuyu absently dropped her bokken on the bathroom floor, before a blush of epic proportions lit up on her face and entire body.

Standing there wet from just taking a shower, was an equally shocked Ichika as he stared at his sister who had just barged in.

"…"

"…"

Chifuyu robotically turned around before walking outside the bathroom and shutting the door. Blush still present on her face, Chifuyu lowered her head so her hair would cover her eyes. If you looked closely enough you would see a small trail of blood running from her nose.

Standing there for a moment Chifuyu came to a sudden realization.

…

…

"YAMADA MAYA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

**Chapter End**

**AN: Well I tried my best. Sorry if things seem confusing or OOC. Feel free to ask me questions or give me advice. I won't mind even if it's negative. And if you already haven't noticed, my story will be more light-hearted than the others so I don't think I'll have Phantom task play any role in my story. I kind of want to focus on relationships and other what ifs. **

**Please read and review. I would appreciate it.**


End file.
